The Research Operations Core (ROC) provides state-of-the-art data collection and data management services to support the successful implementation of OAlC-funded and externally-funded projects that address questions relevant to the UCLA OAlC's theme. Prevention of Disability in Vulnerable Population: A Translational Approach. ROC services encompass consultations during proposal preparation as well as assistance in development and implementation of data collection and data management protocols for funded research projects. ROC faculty and staff expertise, and our ability to field data collection modalities suited to a variety of community settings, are key to our success in implementing projects in vulnerable populations. Specific data collection and data management services available through the ROC include advising investigators on data collection tools; developing and maintaining tracking systems to monitor subject recruitment and scheduling of data collection activity; data entry, verification, and data cleaning services; and providing data documentation for all project databases. The ROC also offers tailored programming to meet special project needs and offers workshops/seminars on research methods for junior faculty and research staff, focusing on theoretical and practical aspects of research operations. Innovations proposed for this renewal include (1) developing interoperability between the Pi /ACCESS, PiWeb and REDCap applications, allowing data sharing between Pi modalities and REDCap, the major national CTSI supported data entry system; (2) augmenting the Pi applications to allow production of tailored participant reports based on study data (a feature requested by multiple investigators), (3) extending and enhancing collaborations with multiple core programs within the UCLA CTSI; (4) pursuing field-testing of new technologies for data collection/management, including developing more extensive ties with the UCLA Computer Technologies Resource Lab and Wireless Health Institute; (5) expanding outreach and consulting support for basic science projects. The ROC's overarching goal is to provide the full spectrum of research operations services needed for the successful design and implementation of projects affiliated with the Center, ranging from basic science to population-based studies, and thereby contribute to the overall success of the UCLA OAIC in supporting translational research to maintain older adults' independence, especially among vulnerable populations.